The War of Blood and Fire
by Wolfking0811
Summary: The Dance of Dragons began the fall of the Targaryen dynasty. What if therer was one more perston involved in this civil war. Merek is Rhaenyra Targaryen’s best friend, so when her brother tries to take her throne, Merek will do whatever it takes to make sure she claims her birthright.
1. Merek I

**Alright guys I promise last new story and then that's it. This story will follow the events leading up to and during The Dance of Dragons with the inclusion of my Oc.**

 **104 AC**

Merek was so excited he could barely keep still. Asa was finally taking him with him to King's Landing. He had asked him to take him before and he had always said, "Not until you're ready." Now it appeared he was.

"Ready to go I see." Asa was a man of seventy with pale white hair and stormy, blue eyes. He lived in the village as it's healer.

"Of course I'm ready I've been waiting for this trip forever." Merek said.

It took Asa and Merek a couple of weeks to make it from their village near Dragonstone all the way to King's Landing. When they did arrive Merek's nose was greeted by the stench of shit and piss. The smell was so bad he almost retched. Seeing his face, Asa laughed and merely said he would get used to the smell. They made their way through the capital until finally, they arrived at the castle.

Standing at the gates to meet them was King Viserys Targaryen. "Asa, my old friend." Viserys said, bringing Asa into a hug.

"Your Grace," Asa greeted. "I am at your service."

"Come now," Viserys said jovially. "There's no need for formalities among friends." As the two adults talked Merek took time to observe the king.

King Viserys was a man in his late 30s, he had the Targaryen look, the violet eyes, the silver blonde hair. Though, to Merek he didn't look like a king, not to say he was hideous, but Merek always pictured a king as someone like Aegon Targaryen, a warrior king riding off on the back of his dragon to battle. Viserys was simply not that. He was without a better word to describe it plump.

"So who's this with you?" Viserys turned to him.

"This is my apprentice Merek." Asa introduced. Merek quickly remembered his manners, and bowed.

"How old is he?" Viserys asked.

"6 name days." Asa answered

"Pleasure to meet you, Merek."Viserys said, with a smile. "I'll find someone to watch him while, you and I continue my treatment." Asa had been coming to King's Landing every other month to check and treat Viserys' gout, back pains, and lung problems. Merek had never heard the whole story, but apparently Asa had helped treat Aemma Arryn, Viserys' late wife, which had resulted in the birth of their only living daughter Princess Rhaenyra. From that day onward Asa was the only one Viserys trusted to treat him and his family.

"That's fine, Merek can look after himself." Asa, then turned to Merek. "While I am treating King Viserys I want you to stay out of trouble, go to the library, and read whatever you want. Just make sure you put all the books back before we leave." Asa then gave him directions to the library and left with the king.

As Merek made his way to the library he heard the sound of crying. He followed the sound to a room, when he opened the door he saw a girl about his age crying.

"Are you okay?" Merek asked.

"Go away!" The girl snapped. Merek, actually too a step back, but he was stubborn.

"Look I don't know what has you so upset, but my teacher taught me that if you see something wrong you should try to fix it." Merek said, the girl just sat there quietly her back to him. "Look sorry for bothering you, if you need someone to talk to I'll be in the library." Merek turned and left the room.

When he made it to the library he looked around for a little while and found what he was looking for, _Aegon's Conquest_. He had read to the Field of Fire when he heard someone enter the room. He looked up and saw a girl with silver-blonde hair and violet eyes.

"You said we could talk if I wanted." The girl said. "Well, I want to talk."

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Merek asked.

"First who are you?" The girl asked. "You're not one of the servants, I would know."

"I'm Merek I came here with the healer." Merek said. "I'm his apprentice."

"You're Asa's apprentice." The girl said, surprised.

"You know Asa?"

"He helped give birth to me." The girl said. Merek's eyes widened as he realized he was speaking to Rhaenyra Targaryen, heir to the Iron Throne.

When Merek finally collected himself he asked. "So why were you crying, your highness?"

"Today is the anniversary of my mother's death." She answered.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"It's alright," she said and for a few minutes they just sat in silence. "You know what the worst thing is?" Rhaenyra finally said. "I don't even remember her anymore."

"I don't remember my mother either."

"Really?"

"Really, Asa says she and my father dropped me at the front of the village." He said, sadly. "Guess they just didn't want me."

"Well if you want we can be motherless children together." Rhaenyra said, causing Merek to smile.

"I would like that." After that the two talked about everything their homes, what they liked to do for fun, Rhaenyra even introduced him to her dragon Syrax, who took to the boy almost as quickly as her rider did.

A sour subject, Merek quickly learned was Rhaenyra's stepmother, Queen Alicent Hightower and her half-siblings Aegon and Aemond. Rhaenyra confessed that she was worried her father would put Aegon before her in line of succession. Merek could only say that from what Asa told him her father adored her so, he was sure that she had nothing to worry about. This seemed to alleviate her worries a little.

Merek would tell her about the duties he had in his village. When Merek wasn't helping Asa with patients or gathering herbs he would help the local farmer and shepherd with their animals. He seemed to have a natural ability with them.

Later, when Asa and Viserys came to check on the children after hearing about their day. They didn't find them in the library, but in the Dragonpit curled up next to a sleeping Syrax.

 _Merek of Dragonstone played a key role in the Dance of the Dragons. He began as nothing more than Princess Rhaenyra's playmate to her most loyal confidant. Eventually, Merek would become a name spoken of in infamy when referring to the Dance of Dragons.~ Archmaester Gyldayn_

 **So that ends the first chapter of The War of Blood and Fire. I know not exactly the chapter you would expect with a title like that but I promise it will live up to the name soon enough. To deal with this in case it gets brought up later, I have changed events a little. For one thing Aegon and Aemond are older, instead of being 10 years younger then Rhaenyra, Aegon is 2 years younger and Aemond is 3 years younger. Which means Alicent married Viserys earlier, which means Aemma died earlier. What can I say butterfly effect. So until next time favorite, follow, and review.**


	2. Rhaenyra I

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, school has been killing me, hopefully it won't happen again but, no promises. Now with apologies out of the way on with the story.**

 **111 AC**

Rhaenyra Targaryen was absolutely livid. First, her uncle had been banished from court, her father wouldn't tell her why. Second, her horrid stepmother was trying to convince her father to give the throne to her brother. Finally, her best friend had yet to show himself, despite the tourney beginning in less than 2 hours. So, to put it simply she was not having a good day.

"Are you looking for me your highness?" A voice said from behind her. She turned and Merek with a grin on his face. When she first met Merek he was small, skinny boy with a shaggy mess of black hair. The only thing that had really changed was that he was taller. Though, from what he told her all the work around the village probably gave him some muscle.

"What took you so long?" Rhaenrya asked after giving him a hug.

"The streets are crowded because of the tourney." Merek explained. "A man can barely take a step without stepping on someone else's toes."

 _Oh yes, the tourney._ Rhaenyra thought bitterly. To celebrate the 7th anniversary of her father marrying Alicent Hightower. Frankly, she didn't see what there was to celebrate. "Is Asa here too?"

"Yes, He is paying his respects to the king and queen." Merek answered. "What do you want to do before the tournament begins?"

"Well, remember how you would tell me you would like more coin in your pocket."

"Yes." Merek said hesitantly.

"Well, I think you should participate in the tourney." Rhaenyra said. "Archery and jousting specifically." The look on Merek's face almost made her burst out laughing.

"Rhaenyra, may I remind you that firstly only nobles and knights can compete in the tourney." Merek said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Secondly, I have neither a horse nor armor to compete in the joust and finally, even if I did compete I would have no chance of actually winning against trained knights."

"You said that you have always wanted to compete." Rhaenyra pointed out. "Now you can."

"I meant in the squires tourney or when I'm older." Merek argued. "Not when I'm three-and-ten years against knights twice my age." Rhaenyra frowned, she knew it would be difficult to get her friend to agree to enter the tourney, but she didn't think he would be this stubborn.

"You know, Ser Criston Cole will be participating in the joust." Merek was listening now. Rhaenyra smirked, Merek and Ser Criston began to hate each other from the moment they met. "Imagine how humiliating it would be if a member of the Kingsguard was unhorsed by a no name knight."

"Still not a knight." Merek argued weekly, but Rhaenyra knew she had him. Finally, he sighed. "What's your plan.

 **[Line Break]**

The tourney began like it always did with her father making a big speech about peace and unity, the same things he says at the beginning of every tourney. Rhaenyra sat at her father's right side, while Alicent sat at the king's left. Rhaenyra was wearing a beautiful black dress while her stepmother wore a hideous green one. Joining Rhaenyra to her father's right was Asa, and Corlys Velaryon.On her fathers's left joining Alicent was Otto Hightower, her half-brothers, Aegon and Aemond, along with her half-sister Helaena.

The archery portion of the tourney was first. Rhaenyra spotted Merek in line with the other archers, waiting for the signal to begin. "Is that, Merek down there?" Viserys asked turning to Asa.

"Yes, he told me earlier that he would be participating."

"Ten dragons says the peasant gets knocked out in the first round." Rhaenyra heard Aemond whisper to Aegon, causing him to laugh.

"Fifty dragons says he wins the whole thing." Rhaenyra said glaring at her half brothers. Before anymore could be said among the Targaryen siblings their father stood to address the crowd.

"Archers ready!" King Viserys called out, raising his hand as Merek and the other archers nocked their arrows into their bowstrings. "Loose!" The king brought his arm down in a firing motion. The rules were that whoever made the best shots would continue to the next round. Merek and nine other archers hit a bullseye securing them a place in the next round. This continued for two more rounds until Merek and a Bravossi man with a forked beard were the only ones left.

As the final competitors drew their arrows Rhaenyra could see that the Braavosi man was nervous, sweat was dripping off his brow like he had just gotten out of a summer storm. Merek in contrast was extremely calm, his face was sure and his eyes were clear and focused.

"Ready!" King Viserys announced. "Loose!" Both archers fired, the Braavosi's arrow missed the target and buried itself in the stand behind the target. Merek's aim proved true and the arrow found its mark in the center of the target.

The crowd roared with applause, Rhaenyra couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched her friend take a bow for the crowd. "I'll be expecting my fifty dragons by tomorrow." Rhaenyra said, sending her half-siblings a smirk. Now for the real fun to start.

 **[Line Break]**

The melee ended like Rhaenyra expected, with Ser Criston Cole winning the melee, but it was the joust that she was truly excited for. When the joust began three contestants almost instantly became the crowd's favorites Ser Criston Cole, Ser Harwin Strong or as many called him Breakbones, and a mystery knight with a picture of the red dawn painted on his shield that many people had begun calling the Knight of Dawn.

These three knights moved swiftly through the list quickly dispatching their opponents. The Knight of Dawn just finished unhorsing a riverman meaning that whoever one the next match between Ser Criston and Breakbones would face him in the finals. Rhaenyra had no particular love for either, but she would prefer it to be Ser Criston that won this match, she did have a promise to keep after all.

In the first exchange both knights landed a point on the other, in the next charge Ser Criston broke his lance on Ser Harwin's armor. Finally, Ser Criston knocked Breakbones off his horse winning the match. Ser Criston would face the Knight of Dawn in the final list.

An hour later the two knights faced each other. Ser Criston on his white courser in white armor his Kingsguard cloak blowing in the wind, and the Knight of Dawn on a black destrier that he won in a previous list in simple armor with a helmet and visor shaped in a V. At the sounding of the horn the knights charged. The Knight of Dawn scored the first blow, catching Ser Criston on his shoulder. In the second exchange Ser Criston broke his lance on the Knight of Dawn, bringing him ahead in points. When the knights wheeled their horses around Rhaenyra could see the Knight of Dawn holding his wounded shoulder. A squire ran to the knight and spoke to him the mystery knight simply shook his head and pointed at a stack of lances asking for another. Rhaenyra didn't know how but she knew this would be the final exchange and for a brief second her gaze met that of the mystery knight.

As the finalist charged the Knight of Dawn dropped his shield, Rhaenyra and the crowd gaped. What are you doing? Rhaenyra thought, worried. Seconds before the two knights met, the mystery knight turned his body dodging Ser Criston's lance and thrusting out his own knocking Ser Criston off his horse.

The crowd cheered as the Knight of Dawn raised his lance in victory. The crowd hushed as a squire placed a wreath on the knight's lanced and they watched to see who he would crown as his Queen of Love and Beauty. The mystery knight trotted his horse up to the king's stand and offered Rhaenyra the crown. The crowd roared with approval this time their cheers were joined by the roar of a dragon. Rhaenyra looked up to see a great red dragon flying over the city and smiled, her uncle had returned to King's Landing.

Rhaenyra made her way to the farthest tent from the others, making sure to keep out of sight. She entered the tent just as the Knight of Dawn finished changing from his armor into his real clothes. "So how was the tourney?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Merek turned smiling. "Admittedly it went better than I thought it would." He said flinching as he tested his arm. "Though, not without it's minor problems."

"Are you okay?" Rhaenyra asked concerned.

"It's fine." Merek waves off. "So how does it feel to be Queen of Love and Beauty?"

Rhaenyra shrugged. "I imagine being Queen of the Seven Kingdoms will feel better."

"So I have to know, why did you want me to participate in the joust so badly?" Merek asked.

"To be honest to get under the Alicent's skin." Rhaenyra said. "Some knights that support her idea that Aegon should be heir instead of me were participating and I wanted someone on my side to knock them out." Merek, thankfully, took that answer with a nod. If Rhaenyra was honest with herself that wasn't the only reason.

Ser Criston could easily knock out most of the others, but then he would have crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty and as handsome as he was she didn't want that. She wanted Merek to be the one to crown her, but Rhaenyra was a good liar even when lying to herself.

 _The tourney celebrating the seventh anniversary of King Viserys and Queen Alicent's marriage not only brought about the rise of the Blacks and the Greens it also had the appearance of the mysterious Knight of Dawn, scholars argue the identity of the mystery knight. Some maesters say the knight was prince Aemond wanting to defeat Ser Criston Cole, but Mushroom, Princess Rhaenyra's fool argues that it was Merek of Dragonstone who was the mystery knight, scholars still argue to this day.~ Archmaester Gyldayn._

 **And that ends second chapter of The War of Blood and Fire. Hope the tourney was entertaining for you. Next chapter should be out soon. Until then like, favorite, and review.**


	3. Merek II

**Hey everyone, Merry Christmas and my present to you all is the newest chapter of The War of Blood and Fire. Also as a later present I promise that everyone of my story will be updated before New Years.**

 **114** **AC**

The sound of steel meeting rang out in the open field. Merek dodged his opponents strike and retaliated with one of his own, only for it to be blocked and met with a punch in the face sending him to the ground. Merek looked up and saw the practice sword pointed at his throat.

"Do you know what mistake you made this time?" Grom asked?

"I let you punch me in the face?" Merek asked sarcastically as he got back up.

"And why didn't you stop me?"

"Because, I didn't see it coming."

"Exactly, you didn't see it coming." Grom said. "You still expect everyone to fight fair, they will not." Grom was a grizzled old sellsword in his late forties with brown hair that has begun to grey. He's been training Merek since he came to the village 6 years ago. He claimed to have retired after an injury on his last job, the limp he had supported this. Though, considering the bruises he had, Merek was skeptical.

"Oren," Grom called out. "Training is over he's all yours." Merek turned and saw one of the only farmers in the village, Oren. Their village was relatively small, only having between 100 to 200 people. With such a small population the village only needed two farmers, Oren and another farmer named Sam. Most villages this small would have been raided by bandits at this point, however their village was in close proximity to Dragonstone. No bandit was foolish enough to risk incurring the wrath of Rhaenyra.

Oren had no family which meant no one was round to help him with the farm. Merek was usually working for him when he wasn't helping Asa with patients or training with Grom.

"I need you to watch the sheep while I am selling the cows." Oren told him when they arrived at his farm. Because of it's small size the village had its own internal economy, Oren would sell some of his older cows to the butcher, and each month the butcher would go to one of the bigger towns and sell the meat and split the profit with Oren. "It should only take an hour keep them close today some of the fishermen have been saying they saw the Cannibal near here." That caught Merek by surprise.

The Cannibal one of the few wild dragons in Westeros, out of all the wild dragons the Cannibal was the largest and most infamous. The creature earned its name by feasting off the corpses of dead dragons and gorging himself on newborn hatchlings and eggs.

"Shouldn't I keep the sheep inside if that monster is nearby?" Merek asked.

"I'd agree with you but the ewe are in heat and I want to keep them away from the rams until I'm ready for more lambs." Merek nodded and got to work. Keeping the rams away from the ewe was a little difficult but thankfully their were less rams then their were ewes and he had Oren's sheepdog Ollie with him.

Merek was currently sitting on a large rock in the middle of the field watching the ewes graze. After the ewe were done he would let the rams out to graze next. Merek gave Ollie an affectionate scratch behind the ears and got up to get the ewes back in the pen. Before the first ewe could enter the pen a shrill cry rang out from the forest, it was a sound Merek instantly knew belonged to a wounded animal. Hearing the sound the sheep began to panic, Merek quickly moved to calm them down, animals seemed to like him a great deal so this was easy. After calming the sheep down Merek let the rams out to feed until Oren returned.

When Oren returned he informed Merek that everyone was to stay in their homes tonight until whatever made that sound either left or died. Merek nodded and left.

How hard can it be to find one wounded animal. Merek had been in this forest for half an hour and still found nothing. It's probably dead by now, either succumbing to whatever injury it had or killed by something else. When he was about to give up he saw it, a huge cluster of trees broken as if someone snapped them in two. Merek followed the trail of broken trees until he came upon something. At first Merek assumed it was a boulder until it started to move. Merek quickly ducked down behind a fallen tree and peeked out just enough to get a good look at the creature.

It was as big enough for a mule to run down his gullet, coal black and had baleful green eyes. Merek instantly knew that this must be the Cannibal. The dragon stood up on his hind legs and spread its wings in an attempt to fly only to let out a pained growl and furl its wings back in and Merek saw why. On its right wing were three deep slashes. Merek watched the dragon for a few more seconds as it laid back down.

Merek quickly drew on what Asa had taught him and assessed that if left untreated the wound would get infected and the dragon would die. Knowing that Merek made a decision on what he would need to do.

That night Merek snuck down to where Asa kept his potions and medicine and took what he needed. Asa is gonna kill me if he finds out. Merek thought as he dawned his cloak making sure to close the door an quietly as possible. He then made his way to the house of Soran the fishermen and his family. Merek snuck around the back into the storage hut and grabbed a basket full of fish.

Merek followed the path he took earlier that day to where the Cannibal would be. As Merek drew closer he heard a deep growl and saw the Cannibal looking directly at him, baring his fangs. Merek quickly threw the bag of fish at the dragon's feet. The Cannibal gave Merek a suspicious look before diving into his meal. And now the hard part.

As the dragon was eating Merek snuck behind it making his way to the injured wing. Merek quickly uncorked the healing balm and spread it across the wound and then wrapped it in a bandage. Merek was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice that the Cannibal had stopped eating until he looked up and saw a pair of green eyes.

The two just stared at each other, until finally the Cannibal turned its head and curled up to rest. Making sure to keep his right wing unfurled. Merek slowly backed away and left. That went better than I expected. Merek thought as he made his way home wondering what to do next.

 **XXX**

His wing hurt less, whatever the little one put on it seemed to be working. The dragon bared his teeth just remembering what caused the injury. It's great red cousin. He wondered if the little one would come again. Hopefully, next time he would bring more fish. And with that Merek awoke.

 **XXX**

Merek finished his work as quickly as he could and entered the forest with two baskets of fish, not stolen ones he caught in the harbor. This time when Merek walked into the clearing the Cannibal was waiting for him not with teeth bared but with a look of curiosity in his eyes. For something now told him that the dragon was male.

Merek poured out the baskets of fish and watched the dragon eat. "So does this mean you trust me now?" The dragon didn't answer, all he did was continue eating. Merek sat down on a nearby boulder, pulled out a book and began to read. Once the Cannibal finished he trudged over to Merek and laid down beside him.

Almost unconsciously, Merek put his hand atop the dragon's head and began to stroke it. The dragon then began to let out a deep rumble clearly happy about this. "I'm going to need to think of a better name for you than the Cannibal."

 _Merek is the first recorded dragon rider to not be of Valyrian descent._ _Merek would later become one of the most accomplished dragonriders of his generation.~ Archmaester Gyldayn._

 **Nipplegunz: Thank you**

 **Guest 1: Maybe, but I like it and just helps obscure his identity even more.**

 **Guest 2: What I'm gonna do is *bleep, bleep, bleep* and that's how I'll go.**

 **And that ends the third chapter of the War of Blood and Fire. Merek now has a dragon, let me know what you think of that. Be on the look out for updates on my other stories. Until then follow, favorite, and review.**


	4. Laena I

**Hey, guys welcome to the newest chapter of The War of Blood and Fire.**

 **114 AC**

Laena Velaryon spent her morning doing the thing she loved the most, flying. Ever since she was small, Laena always loved to go to the highest spot possible and just look out and see as far as possible. Her mother and father would always scold her every time they caught her climbing on the roof. After Laena bonded with Vhagar she spent as much time as possible flying, her mother teased that she loved flying as much as her father loved sailing.

Today, Laena was trying to clear her head. Her betrothed was asking about the wedding, again and thankfully, her father managed to find a way to postpone the wedding, again. If she was honest it wasn't a bad match, her betrothed was the son of a Sealord of Braavos, combining his fleet with the Velaryon's own would make them nearly invincible at sea. Unfortunately, the man was a total fool, as soon as his father passed away, the fool threw it all that money away drinking and gambling then came begging for scraps.

Her father would have canceled the betrothal if the marital contract wasn't already signed. Now he was living in Driftmark as an "honored guest" until they got rid of him.

"I bet if you were in my shoes you would just eat you would just eat him, wouldn't you, girl?" Laena said, giving Vhagar an affectionate pat on her neck. Vhagar let out an affirmative growl at her remark, causing the Velaryon girl to laugh. "Maybe Daemon can help." The second son of Baelon was good friends with her father. The fact he was handsome didn't hurt either. Laena was shaken out of her musing by the sound of a terrified scream.

Laena looked to her right to see a dragon flying near a small island not far from the bay. This wasn't unusual, Driftmark was relatively close to Dragonstone, a dragon being lured here by the promise of an easy meal of fish happened occasionally. What caught her attention was the screaming boy clinging to its leg for dear life.

Vhagar dived down closer to the dragon. "Take my hand," Laena said. After a moment's hesitation, the boy jumped off the dragon's leg and grabbed her hand as she pulled him up into her saddle. Noticing the lack of a human being in his talons the dragon let out an enraged roar and turned around to pursue them. _Probably angry about losing a meal._ Though, most dragons would back down after seeing Vhagar.

Laena had Vhagar land on the island, if they were going to drive this dragon off it would be easier on the ground and with one less passenger. As soon as they landed the boy slid down Vhagar's leg and...ran right towards the other dragon! _Does the fool have a death wish?_

"Calm down, I'm okay." The boy said to the dragon as it landed. As soon as it touched the ground it curled around the boy protectively, glaring at her and Vhagar with his baleful eyes. Vhagar let out an earsplitting roar, she did not like being disrespected. The other dragon let out a fierce roar of its own, moving in front of the boy. "Stop that," the boy ordered as he moved in front of his apparent protector. "Hey," he called up to her. "I need you to tell your friend here to back off."

After reassuring Vhagar that she didn't need to tear the other dragon to shreds, she got off and walked over to the boy. As she got closer, Laena took a moment to inspect the boy. He looked to be around six-and-ten, with shaggy black hair, but what drew her attention the most was his amber eyes. He didn't have a single Valyrian feature, so it was unlikely that he was a seed. Then how did he get a dragon, it was obvious they bonded somehow.

"Okay, who are you and how in the Seven Hells did you get a dragon?"

"My name is Merek, and as for your second question it's a long story." Merek then went on to explain how he met, the dragon, who was apparently the infamous Cannibal. Apparently, after the Cannibal's wounds healed, Merek attempted to ride on its back. The dragon didn't object, more proof that they bonded, but as soon as they took off Merek slid off the Cannibal's neck and could only cling to the Cannibal's leg until he felt like landing.

"So what happens now?" Merek asked.

"I'm going to help you." Laena finally, said.

"What."

"You heard me," Laena said. "You clearly don't know what you're doing, you need help and I'm offering." Merek looked a little hesitant so Leana continued. "What do you think will happen if the king finds out about your dragon? The king may kill you just to make sure the other nobles don't find a way to get dragons of their own. Like it or not you need me."

"Okay," Merek finally, conceded. "One, question though, why are you helping me."

"Cause I feel like it," Laena said, simply. "The first thing you need to do is learn how to ride, for that you need a saddle. I'll have one made for you and then we can start your lessons."

After that Laena took him home, though she did notice when Merek mounted Vhagar the Cannibal let out an annoyed growl. Vhagar landed near a cave not far from Merek's village.

"You know he needs a name." Laena pointed out.

"Who?"

"The Cannibal."

"Actually, I've been thinking about that for a while," Merek said, walking over to his dragon. "How do you like the name Venator?" The dragon let out an approving roar.

Laena smiled as she took off on Vhagar. Yes, things were going to get interesting.

 _Laena Velaryon became a good friend to Merek, becoming something of a mentor to him. Mushroom argues that it went beyond more then friendship, that besides riding, Laena taught Merek how to pleasure a woman and that in later years, he and Rhaenyra warmed her bed.~ Archmaester Gyldayn._

 **War Sage: Thank you.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Secondly, thank you for pointing that out I fixed that mistake.**

 **Nipplegunz: Glad you think so.**

 **Ceyhun Topuz: Thanks**

 **Guest 2: Wish granted.**

 **And that ends the newest chapter of The War of Blood and Fire. Also, I'm putting one of my stories on hiatus for a while, so I put up a poll to decide what I write next. Descriptions of each story are in the profile and the poll will be up until April 1. Until next time, follow, favorite, and review.**


End file.
